Anders
by Pleasanttales
Summary: Wat zou er gebeuren als de One Piece-crew plots wakker werd met een ander geslacht? (Ik ben Usopp-trash, dus dit verhaal is uit zijn oogpunt).


1\. 

Usopp kreunde en stond moeizaam op. Hij probeerde zich te herinneren wat er gebeurd was, maar hoe hard hij zijn geheugen ook afzocht, herinneringen bleven uit. Hij keek om zich heen en zijn ogen vielen op de strooien hoed. Zijn mond viel open.

Het gebeurde niet vaak, maar heel soms was Usopp zo verbaasd dat hij geen geluid kon uitbrengen. Dit was één van die zeldzame momenten. Hij stond tussen zijn bewusteloze nakama…

Of tenminste, wat zijn nakama geweest was en staarde naar Luffy's gezicht. De scherpe trekken, waren nu zachter geworden en zijn lippen waren kleiner en scherper. Hij had lange wimpers en een meer delicaat gezicht.

Usopp liet zijn blik over Luffy's lichaam glijden en verslikte zich bijna. Ronde borsten waren gekomen op de plaats waar normaal niets zou moeten zijn en de taille en heupen waren smaller geworden.

Het leek er niet op dat hij…zij? snel wakker zou worden en Usopp draaide zich van hem weg. Zijn ogen zochten naar de persoon op wie hij het meest kon rekenen en vonden het oranje haar al snel.

Hij werd echter teleurgesteld door het gezicht. Scherpe mannelijke trekken waren in de plaats gekomen van de anders vrouwelijke trekken die Nami bezat. Hij had brede schouders en zag er nogal komisch uit in de meisjesachtige manier waarmee hij op de grond lag.

Usopp lachte bijna, maar bedacht zich toen de ernst van de situatie. Hij strekte zijn hand naar haar uit en verstijfde. Zijn hand…zag er niet uit als normaal. Hij was veel kleiner en smaller en toen hij zijn hand omdraaide miste het de eeltige laag van altijd op de mast te klimmen en aan de touwen te trekken.

Paniek overviel hem en hij piepte snel: 'Nami!', terwijl hij hard aan de schouder schudde met de kleine hand. Zijn stem was te hoog! Veel te hoog! Nami gromde en zijn ogen gingen langzaam open.

Usopp keek met bange ogen toe hoe Nami's ogen groot werden en hem verbijsterd aankeken. 'U…Usopp?', vroeg hij met een zware stem en Usopp barstte bijna in tranen uit. Dit was allemaal zo fout!

Usopp beet op zijn lip en knikte, Nami sprong recht en greep zijn schouders vast. 'Wat is er met je gebeurd?', riep hij uit in een hoge stem, die bij lange na niet zo hoog was als die van de normale Nami.

Dat leek hij nu pas te merken en hij verwijderde zijn handen van Usopp's trillende schouders en keek er ongelovig naar. Usopp's zicht werd wazig en zijn adem kwam piepend naar buiten. 'Nami!', piepte hij opnieuw en een traan liep over zijn wang.

Waarom was hij in godsnaam beginnen huilen? Hij was toch een man?! Hij ging toch een dappere krijger van de zee worden?! Dat schoot allemaal door zijn hoofd terwijl hij zijn handen over zijn gezicht sloeg en luid begon te snikken.

Beschaamd keerde hij zich van Nami af en wreef hij furieus de tranen weg. 'Usopp…?', hoorde hij Nami scherp vragen. Hij knikte, maar keerde zich niet naar hem (?) toe. 'Wat heb je gedaan? Ik zal niet kwaad worden', zei hij en Usopp hoorde de gevaarlijke ondertoon in zijn stem die erop wees dat hij wel degelijk kwaad zou worden als Usopp iets gedaan zou hebben.

Hij draaide zich naar hem om en keek Nami beledigd aan, tranen nog steeds in zijn ogen. 'Waarom denk je altijd, dat als er iets gebeurd, het mijn schuld is?', zei Usopp met de stem die niet op zijn eigen stem leek.

'Omdat het meestal ook jouw schuld is', snauwde Nami kwaad en Usopp kromp in elkaar toen hij naar Nami's imposante gestalte keek. Zijn lip begon te trillen en Nami's uitdrukking werd verbaasd toen Usopp zich van hem afwendde en alweer in snikken uitbarstte.

Hij begon hier schoon genoeg van te krijgen en vloekte zacht. Het leek wel alsof hij een overdosis vrouwelijk hormonen had binnengekregen. 'Hé…Usopp. Het spijt me, maar meestal is het ook jou of Luffy's schuld', zei Nami zacht terwijl hij even in Usopp's schouder kneep.

Usopp haalde trillend adem en veegde hard over zijn gezicht. Hij knikte en ontweek Nami's blik terwijl hij naar de anderen keek. Sanji had een korte jurk aan in de stijl van zijn pak toen hij een man was en had een grote boezem.

Hij sliep nog steeds en zijn gekrulde wenkbrauwen fronsten. Usopp liet zijn blik verder glijden en liet hem rusten op Franky. Franky was…kleiner. Minstens veertig centimeter. Hij had dunnere armen die nog steeds gespierd waren voor en vrouw en had bijna exact dezelfde kleren aan als toen hij een man was geweest.

Hij nu wel een ultrakort rokje aan. Usopp schudde afkeurend zijn hoofd en voelde zijn zware haardos mee schudden. Hij was nog niet klaar om zichzelf te zien. Nami liep tussen de slapende nakama en begon Luffy ruw door elkaar te schudden.

Die mompelde slaperig en werd zoals verwacht niet wakker. Usopp keek verder en zag dat Chopper er bijna nog steeds hetzelfde uitzag, behalve dan dat hij een schattige kleedje droeg.

Usopp glimlachte toen Chopper iets mompelde en zich omdraaide zodat zijn snuit tegen Brooks grote afro lag. Usopp keek naar Brook en schrok. Brook droeg een zwarte lolita-jurk en had een zwarte paraplu die erbij hoorde naast zich liggen.

Het zag er nog angstaanjagender uit als de mannelijke Brook. Robin lag naast Brook en was héél groot. Als ze recht zou staan zou ze waarschijnlijk groter zijn als Franky was toen hij nog een man was…en wanneer hij het weer zou zijn, zei Usopp tegen zichzelf.

Usopp keek om zich heen, maar zag Zoro nergens. Voor hij zich hier meer zorgen over kon maken bracht Luffy een verbaasde: 'eeeeeeeh?', uit. Ik keek om en zag dat Nami er in geslaagd was hem wakker te krijgen.

'Wie ben jij?', vroeg ze hem (Usopp verbaasde zichzelf door hen zo te noemen in zijn hoofd). 'Nami', zei hij ongeduldig en hij trok haar ruw overeind. Luffy zette zijn hoed beter op zijn hoofd en keek hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen schattend aan.

'Nee, Nami is geen jongen', zei ze na een lange tijd. 'Waarom na zo lang?', riep Nami kwaad en hij sloeg op Luffy's hoofd. Usopp snakte naar adem. Luffy tuitte haar lippen en keek langs Nami heen naar Usopp.

Ze keek hem even aan en zei toen: 'Oh Usopp, jij bent het.' Usopp knikte zenuwachtig en ging bij hen staan. 'Weten jullie nog wat er gebeurd is?', vroeg hij met die te hoge stem. Nami en Luffy keken elkaar even aan en schudde toen hun hoofd. 'Ik ook niet meer', zie Usopp mistroostig en tot zijn irritatie werd zijn zicht alweer wazig.

'Laten we de anderen wakker maken en zien of zij nog iets weten', zei Nami snel en Usopp knikte. Hij ging naar Sanji en ging op zijn hurken naast haar zitten. Hij schudde haar schouder krachtig heen en weer.

Usopp schrok toen Luffy plotseling luid schreeuwde: 'IEDEREEN WAKKER WORDEN!'. Iedereen schrok wakker en Usopp keek weer naar Sanji. Die keek naar hem op en fluisterde: 'Ben ik in de hemel, want ik zie een engel.'

Usopp keek onwillekeurig om om te zien of Nami of Robin zich naast hem bevond en toen herinnerde hij zich wat er gebeurd was. Die zin was toch niet naar hem bedoeld?! Hij wilde snel rechtstaan, maar Sanji's kleinere, nog steeds sterke, hand had die van hem beetgenomen en trok hem naar zich toe.

'Het schijnt dat het zicht van jouw me even van de wijs heeft gemaakt, juffrouw…?', begon Sanji verleidelijk en hij keek haar ongemakkelijk aan. Sanji was gewoon zo…Sanji dat Usopp bijna niet eens meer zag dat hij nu een vrouw was.

'Sanji! Ik ben het! Usopp! Laat me los!', zei Usopp paniekerig toen ze hem steeds dichter begon te trekken. Sanji's gezicht werd verbijsterd en hij liet de hand waar Usopp wanhopig aan aan het trekken was los.

Die viel verrast naar achteren en kwam op de grond terecht. Hij kreunde en meteen zat Sanji hurkend naast me en hielp hij hem overeind. Dat hurk-deel was niet zo elegant geweest met de jurk aan bedacht Usopp toen hij weer overeind stond.

Sanji had het niet opgemerkt en keek hem nog steeds verbijsterd aan en zei: 'Wat is er met je gebeurd?' Usopp haalde zijn schouders op en zei toen: 'Kijk eerst naar jezelf.' Sanji keer naar beneden en bracht een verbaasd geluid uit.

Niet echt verrassend was het toen ze haar boezem vastgreep en erin kneep. Usopp keek even met een walgende blik toe hoe Sanji de bloedneus die ze had gekregen probeerde te stelpen.

Hij waagde zelf ook een snelle blik naar beneden en haalde geschokt adem toen hij zijn eigen boezem zag. Niet groter als die van Sanji of Luffy, maar nog steeds vrij groot. Usopp keek blozend weg en zag dat Sanji nog steeds aan het sukkelen was met het bloed dat uit haar neus goot.

Hij zuchtte en gaf haar de doek die altijd om zijn riem hing. Sanji greep zijn hand vast en Usopp voelde dat zijn gezicht nog steeds rood was door de ervaring van het zicht van zijn lichaam. 'Bedankt eng…ik bedoel, Usopp. Je bent mijn redder in nood', zei Sanji en haar ogen leken wel in de vorm van een hart.

Soms was Sanji toch echt walgelijk. Eerst kreeg hij een bloedneus van zijn eigen vrouwelijke lichaam en daarna probeerde hij de dichtstbijzijnde vrouw te versieren. Dat was dan misschien nu wel Usopp, maar…nog steeds.

Usopp voelde de bloos wegstrekken door de gedacht en trok met veel moeite zijn hand los. 'Kuis je gezicht af', snauwde hij en hij begon naar Luffy te lopen. 'Ja, Usopp-San', riep Sanji hem zangerig na. Usopp klakte geïrriteerd met zijn tong.

Hij besloot Luffy nog even haar zin te laten doen en liep naar de slaapplaatsen. Hij deed zijn kist open en zag verbaasd dat alles er meisjesachtig en klein uitzag. Hij was dus niet gewoon in een meisje veranderd?

Usopp stond op en liep naar de spiegel. Toen hij er eenmaal voor stond staarde hij even. Het was alsof zijn moeder hem aanstaarde. De vertrouwde lange neus, de kleinere ogen met lange wimpers en de mond met de iets minder volle lippen.

Het enige verschil was dat zijn huid donkerder was en zijn haar langer was. Hij staarde even naar zijn eigen verbaasde gezicht en zag het toen vertrekken. Zijn zicht vertroebelde alweer, maar deze keer liet hij het toe.

Zijn moeder…Wat er met haar gebeurd was, was vreselijk. Hij zakte op de grond en legde zijn hoofd in zijn knieën, terwijl een snik hem soms ontsnapte. Iemand kwam binnen en Usopp keek op. Het was Zoro…. Echt Zoro! De gespierde mannelijke Zoro.

Usopp sprong overeind en als hij niet bang was geweest om een gebroken neus op te lopen was hij hem om de hals gevlogen. 'Zoro!', riep hij blij, zijn stem piepte krakerig van het huilen en hij schraapte gegeneerd mijn keel.

'Waarom-?' Zoro haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Weet ik niet, we gaan een praten over wat we gaan doen. Ik moest je komen halen.' Usopp knikte serieus en volgde hem naar buiten.

Iedereen zat al in een kring toen ze erbij kwamen zitten en keek op toen ze naar buiten kwamen. Sanji's gezicht werd bezorgd toen ze Usopps ongetwijfeld rode ogen zag en ze trok hem naast zich op de grond toen hij voorbij liep om naast Nami te gaan zitten.

Sanji keek vuil naar Zoro toen die aan haar andere kant ging zitten en ging dicht bij Usopp zitten. Die lette niet op hem en keek naar Luffy. 'Zoals jullie allemaal wel al gemerkt hebben is er iets mis', zei die met een grijns.

'Ja, Luffy-san', zei Sanji hoog en ik voelde haar naast me driftig knikken om zodat ze de uitspraak meer kracht bijzette. Luffy glimlachte gelukkig naar haar, blij dat iemand het met haar eens was.

'Nami gaat jullie uitleggen wat het plan is', zei Luffy daarna en iedereen keek naar Nami. Sanji zuchtte teleurgesteld en Usopp verslikte zich bijna. Als dit een normale situatie was geweest, zou Sanji nu enthousiast op een neer stuiteren.

'Het plan is om naar het volgende eiland te varen en daar te vragen of dit vaak gebeurd', zei Nami en ik knikte. Dat klonk het meest logisch. 'Wat vaak gebeurd? Zussen die in broers worden veranderd en andersom', vroeg Franky en haar stem was vrij hees en laag.

'Ja-', begon Nami, maar Usopp herinnerde zich plots iets en onderbrak hem. 'Ik denk niet dat we zomaar in… het ander geslacht zijn veranderd', zei hij ongemakkelijk. 'Hoezo, Usopp-san?', vroeg Brook en haar stem had iets mysterieus, net als die van de mannelijke Brook.

Usopp legde hen uit wat hij daarnet in zijn kist had gezien. Ze keken elkaar aan en Chopper vroeg zacht: 'Dus…we zijn in een parallel universum terecht gekomen?' Ze klonk bang en omdat Usopp naast haar zat legde hij een arm over haar schouder en zei hij troostend zachtjes: 'Als het helpt, ik ben ooit ook in een ander parallel universum terechtgekomen. Ik en mijn mannen waren allemaal in koraal veranderd...'

En terwijl Usopp het verhaal vertelde tegen Chopper die hem met grote oogjes aanstaarde luisterde hij met een half oor mee naar de anderen. 'Maar hoe komt het dan dat Zoro nog steeds een man is?', zei Robin. Zijn stem was lager dan die van de anderen.

'Dat snap ik ook niet', zei Nami en Luffy maakte een instemmend geluid. 'Ja, dat is gewoon schandalig. Ik ben veel mannelijker dan hem, dus waarom is hij nog steeds een man', zie Sanji geïrriteerd. Zoro snoof spottend en zei: 'Ik denk dat dit wel bewijst dat dat duidelijk niet waar is.'

Sanji werd rood en zei hoog: 'Dit bewijst helemaal niets! Als jij niet geslapen zou hebben zou jij waarschijnlijk ook zijn ver-'. 'Dat is het!', schreeuwde Nami. 'Wat is wat?', zei Franky geschrokken.

'De reden waarom Zoro nog steeds hetzelfde is, omdat hij waarschijnlijk sliep toen wij veranderd werden', zei Nami enthousiast en iedereen knikte instemmend. 'Toen redde ik iedereen door mezelf op te offeren. Ik werd daarna weer wakker als mens, net als al mijn mannen', eindigde Usopp zijn verhaal.

Chopper knikte geïntrigeerd en vroeg toen onschuldig: 'Denk je dat het deze keer ook zo zal werken?'. 'Nee! Nee, Chopper. Dat denk ik niet', zei Usopp snel. Chopper knikte teleurgesteld en keerde zich weer naar de groep.

'Lijkt me de meest logische verklaring', zei Robin knikkend. 'Yohoho, ik ben het met Nami-san eens. Ik bedoel, hoe kan het anders dat mister Zoro nog een man is en wij allemaal niet', zei Brook zangerig.

'Maar het kan toch nooit kwaad om op het volgende eiland om hulp te gaan vragen', opperde Usopp voorzichtig. 'Dat is een geweldig idee, Usopp-sààààn!', riep Sanji uit en ze sloeg een arm over Usopp's schouder en drukt zich dicht tegen hem aan.

Hij probeerde haar geïrriteerd weg te duwen en zag dat Nami bedenkelijk knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk, dat kan nooit kwaad. Zoro! Jij! Naar boven', commandeerde Nami en Zoro keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Waarom ik?', vroeg hij verontwaardig, terwijl hij recht sprong.

'Omdat jij nog steeds hetzelfde bent en geen trauma voor het leven hebt opgelopen', zei Nami, die ook overeind was gekomen en hem nu kwaad aankeek. Hij was even groot als Zoro en gaf dus een nog imposantere indruk dan degene die normale Nami gaf…en dat zei veel.

Usopp had zich kunnen los rukken van Sanji en stond op. 'Ik doe het wel', opperde hij, niet echt in de stemming voor een ruzie. Ze keken hem allemaal verbaasd aan. 'Nee. Nee. Usopp-san. Rust jij maar uit. Die groenharige klojo doet het wel', zei Sanji en ze greep hem bij zijn hand en begon hem mee te trekken.

Alle anderen begonnen ook op te staan en gingen terug hun gewone gang gaan in deze hoogst ongewone situatie. 'Nee, ik-', protesteerde Usopp en hij keek naar Zoro. Die zuchtte en zei toen, vooral tegen Usopp: 'Ik doe het wel'. Daarna voegde hij er, met een gefronste blik naar Nami aan toe: 'Omdat het moet.'

Nami glimlachte poeslief en Usopp liet zich gewillig meetrekken door Sanji. Die leidde hem naar één van de ligstoelen en liet hem er voorzichtig in zitten. Dat was vreemd, want normaal zou hij er met geweld in geduwd zijn.

'Lig hier maar tot ik een geweldige milkshake voor je heb gemaakt', zei ze met een flirterige glimlach en Usopp schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer in de stoel. 'Sanji, je weet toch wel dat ik het nog steeds ben, hé?', waagde Usopp voorzichtig.

Sanji's glimlach verdween niet en ze trok een krullerige wenkbrauw op. 'Ook al zie ik er nu uit als een vrouw. Het is nog steeds de machtige man Usopp vanbinnen', verklaarde Usopp trots. Sanji haalde zijn schouders op en zei liefjes: 'Maar je ziet er niet uit als mán Usopp, je ziet eruit als vrouw Usopp. Dat is het enige wat voor mij telt Usopp-san.'

Na dat te hebben gezegd streek ze even met haar hand over Usopp's wang en liep ze naar de keuken schreeuwend dat ze voor alle vrouwen milkshakes ging maken en dat ene groenharige klojo het wel kon vergeten.

Usopp trok een gezicht en ontspande in de stoel. Hij keek naar de voorbijdrijvende wolken en sloot daarna zijn ogen even. Na een paar seconden opende hij ze weer zuchtend. Zoals hij al verwacht had kon hij in dit soort situatie gewoon niet rusten.

Ze moesten een manier vinden om hen terug te veranderen en snel. Usopp voelde zich niet comfortabel in dit lichaam, hij miste dingen op plaatsen waar hij niets wilde missen en had dingen te veel op plaatsen waar hij geen dingen wou hebben.

Hij zuchtte en besloot om in de zak die om zijn, nu tengere, schouder hing te neuzen. Hij legde hem op zijn schoot en deed hem open. Al zijn basic dingen zaten er in. De smokestar, spice star en dergelijke.

Er was één ding dat hem niet bekend voorkwam en dat was een roze balletje. Hij pakte het eruit en bekeek het eens goed, voor hij er echter meer gedachte aan kon besteden kwam Sanji neuriënd naast hem staan.

Usopp stopte het balletje zorgvuldig weer in het zakje en hij greep naar het glas dat Sanji hem aanreikte. 'Bedankt, Sanji-san', zei hij, zonder na te denken. Sanji's greep was plotseling versterkt rond het glas en toen Usopp het uit haar hand wou pakken lukte dat niet.

Hij keek naar haar gezicht en de glimlach stond versteend op haar gezicht en ze keek in de verte. Hij kromp ineen toen haar blik heel langzaam naar zijn gezicht gleed. 'Hoe noemde je me net, Usopp-san?', vroeg ze traag. 'I…Ik-', stotterde Usopp bang en Sanji's glimlach verbreedde.

'Het is Sanji-Kún. Kún! Oké, Usopp-san?', zei Sanji en ze knipperde furieus met haar ogen. Usopp knikte en zei snel: 'Ja, Sanji-kun! Natuurlijk, Sanji-kun'. Iets veranderde op Sanji's gezicht en de glimlach leek nu hartelijker. Ze liet het glas los zodat Usopp het eindelijk kon aanpakken.

'Blij dat we dat duidelijk hebben gemaakt', zei Sanji en ze klopte zachtjes op zijn hoofd. Usopp haalde trillend adem toen hij Sanji een paar meter verder tegen Luffy hoorde zeggen: 'Hier Luffy-san! Een milkshake…speciaal voor jou.'

Usopp nam net een slok toen Luffy antwoordde: 'Ooh! Bedankt, Sanji-san!'. Usopp verslikte zich en hoestte luid, zodat hij Sanji's antwoord niet hoorde. 'Eeeeh? Maar je bent toch een vrouw nu?', hoorde hij Luffy zeggen.

Usopp barstte in lachen uit, maar sloeg snel zijn hand voor zijn mond. Sanji zou hem nu waarschijnlijk niets doen, maar als ze weer mannen waren zou hij zich waarschijnlijk wreken voor alles wat Usopp tegen hem had gezegd.

En anders dan Luffy had Usopp geen zin in een gebroken neus. Usopp negeerde de rest van de geschreeuwde conversatie tussen Luffy en Sanji en staarde voor zich uit, soms een slokje nemend van de milkshake.

'Wat is er mis?', hoorde hij plots een zware stem vragen. Hij keek op en zag dat Robin met zijn rug tegen het zonlicht in naast hem stond. Hij zag er bijna dreigend uit en Usopp slikte.

'Ik ben bezorgd', zei Usopp en hij hoorde zelf hoe nerveus zijn stem klonk. Robin ging in de stoel naast die van hem zitten en ieder ander persoon van zijn grootte zou er belachelijk hebben uitgezien in de kleine stoel, maar hij slaagde er in er waardig uit te zien.

'Waarover, Usopp-san?', vroeg hij. Zijn gezicht betrok door de aanspreking, maar zijn stem had iets kalmerend. 'Wel, wat als we niet meer terug kunnen veranderen?', fluisterde Usopp en hij krulde zenuwachtig een lok haar om zijn vinger die uit de meisjesachtige bandana stak.

'Dan zullen we voor de rest van ons leven zo moeten leven', zei Robin kalmpjes en Usopp verstijfde. Dit had hij moeten zien aankomen, Robin zou nooit iets geruststellends zeggen.

Nu voelde hij zich nog slechter. Hij trok hard aan de lok en zuchtte teleurgesteld. Een grote had sloot zich om zijn kleinere en begon de vinger uit de lok los te maken. 'Maar, we gaan een manier vinden om ons terug te veranderen. Dus maak je niet al te veel zorgen Usopp-san', zei Robin.

Hij stopte de lok zorgvuldig terug in de bandana en glimlachte naar Usopp. Daarna stond hij op en liep hij naar zijn plaats onder de parasol. Usopp knipperde verbijsterd met zijn ogen en dronk het laatste beetje milkshake in één teug op.

2\. 

Usopp was net klaar met de sketch van Luffy toen Brook naast hem kwam zitten. 'Usopp-san, wat mooi!', zei ze onder de indruk en hij voelde zichzelf rood worden. 'Het is nog maar een sketch', zei hij bescheiden, wat niet vaak gebeurde, maar niemand had hem nog nooit echt gecomplimenteerd met zijn tekenen…wel, als je Sanji niet meetelde, maar die complimenteerde alles wat hij deed nu.

Ze waren nu al een paar dagen op een zee met bijna geen wind en Usopp was het zitten in de stoel en het drinken van milkshakes na de tweede dag beu geworden en was beginnen tekenen.

Eerst had hij Chopper getekend die was beginnen blozen toen ze het zag en had gezegd dat het haar absoluut niet blij maakte in de meest gelukkige stem op aarde. Als tweede had hij noodgedwongen Sanji moeten tekenen, die had hem op haar blote knieën gesmeekt had.

Toen hij het eindelijk aan haar gaf bloosde ze verrast en deed ze alsof ze het nooit verwacht had, dat had Usopp het ongemakkelijke gevoel gegeven alsof hij haar net te huwelijk had gevraagd of zo.

Nu was het de vierde dag en was hij bezig met Luffy. Luffy was…moeilijker dan de anderen, vooral omdat ze nooit stilstond. Hij had het haar al drie keer gevraagd, maar na nog geen minuut zuchtte ze verveeld en rende ze naar één van hun nakama om te vragen of ze iets kon doen.

Brook keek even zwijgend toe hoe Usopp de lijnen scherper maakte en het haar vorm begon te geven. 'Als het niet te veel gevraagd is, zou je mij dan na Luffy willen doen, Usopp-san?', vroeg Brook verlegen. Usopp knikte en zei beleefd niet dat Brook er eigenlijk gewoon hetzelfde uitzag.

Brook sprong overeind en riep blij uit: 'Oh Usopp-san! Jij laat mijn hart sneller slaan van blijdschap…Ah…tenminste, als ik er één had gehad! Yohohoho!'. Daarna liep ze huppelend weg. Usopp grijnsde en was blij dat hij iemand gelukkig had kunnen maken.

Net toen hij klaar was met het inkleuren van Luffy 's haar riep Zoro dat hij een eiland zag. Usopp ging zijn schetsboek snel naar binnen brengen en toen hij naar buiten kwam zag hij dat iedereen al aan de reling stond.

Hij ging naast Nami staan en zag inderdaad in de verte een eiland. 'Eindelijk!', riep Luffy enthousiast. 'Ja, nu kunnen we eindelijk om hulp vragen', zei Nami met een zucht. 'Maar…wat als het onbewoond is', zei Usopp benauwd.

'Zelfs als het onbewoond is, we gaan er sowieso eten vinden', zei Luffy optimistisch en ze legde een hand op haar buik die plotseling begon te grommen. Nami en Usopp wisselden een blik van verstandhouding en werden allebei somber.

'Oh, kop op! Zijn jullie tenminste niet blij dat we een eiland hebben gevonden!? Dat is toch SUPER?!', riep Franky. Hoe dichterbij het eiland kwam, hoe benauwder Usopp het kreeg. Het was groot en zo te zien bestond het vooral uit bomen.

Na tientallen minuten legden ze aan en zei Franky meteen dat zij bij de Sunny ging blijven. Nami knikte en zei: 'We moeten samen blij-'. Maar Luffy sprong van het schip en begon juichend in de richting van de bomen te rennen.

'Luffy!', riepen Nami en Usopp allebei bezorgd en ze liepen naar de reling. Sanji was er al over gesprongen en liep achter haar aan. 'Luffy-saaan! Wacht op mij!', riep ze zangerig. 'Sanji!', riep Chopper paniekerig. 'Die idioten!', gromde Zoro en ook hij sprong van het schip en liep achter hen aan het bos in.

'Nee! Zoro! Wacht!', riep Usopp. 'Waarom…? Wat begrijpen ze niet aan het woord 'samenblijven' ', kreunde Nami en hij legde wanhopig zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

'Dan is het nu aan ons, zeker?', zei hij daarna met een zucht. Usopp schudde zijn hoofd en zei snel: 'Ik heb plotseling de ik-kan-niet-op-het-eiland-met-het-grote-enge-bos-ziekte! I…Ik blijf wel hier.' Chopper knikte wild, haar ogen nog groter dan normaal.

Nami trok en wenkbrauw op en zei: 'Wel…oké dan…. Dan ga ik wel met Robin en Brook, als we weer normaal terugkomen en jullie je kans hebben gemist is het jullie eigen schuld.' Hij begon tergend traag weg te stappen.

Chopper en Usopp keken even naar elkaar en renden toen achter hem aan. 'Nami-kun! Wacht op ons!', riepen ze wanhopig. Nami grijnsde en zei: 'Zie je, dat was toch niet zo moeilijk.' Ze kwamen weer aan op het dek waar alleen Franky nog was.

'Huh? Waar zijn Robin en Brook?', vroeg Usopp aan haar. 'Die zijn vertrokken', zei Franky en ze wees in de tegenovergestelde richting dan waar de anderen heen waren gegaan. Usopp keek en zag nog net Brooks afro tussen de bomen verdwijnen.

Hij zakte bijna op de grond. De enige twee bij wie hij zich enigszins veilig zou kunnen voelen. 'W…Wat? Waarom zijn ze al zonder ons doorgegaan?', vroeg Nami nerveus en Usopp wist zeker dat hij net hetzelfde dacht al hem.

'Wel, Robin wilde niet wachten en Brook is met hem…ik bedoel haar, meegegaan', zei Franky schouderophalend. Chopper liep snel naar voren en veranderde in walk-point. Ze sprong van het schip en riep over haar schouder: 'Als we snel zijn kunnen we hen nog inhalen!'.

'Chopper! Wacht op ons!', schreeuwde Nami bezorgd. Ze gingen allebei zo snel als ze konden de ladder af, maar toen ze beneden kwamen was Chopper al tussen de bomen verdwenen.

'Chopper! Kom terug!', schreeuwde Usopp luid. Chopper kwam niet terug en Nami greep in zijn haar. 'Waarom gebeurd dit altijd?', kreunde hij. Usopp negeerde hem en begon ook snel naar het bos te wandelen.

De gedachte van Chopper helemaal alleen in dat bos maakte hem bijna gek van bezorgdheid. Nami greep hem bij zijn arm en zei nadrukkelijk tegen hem: 'Wij blijven, wat er ook gebeurd, bij elkaar. _Wat er ook gebeurd!'._

Usopp knikte ongeduldig en bewoog nogal onhandig met zijn katapult in de hand waar Nami hem bij zijn pols vast had. Hij verwisselde het en liep samen met Nami het bos in. Toen ze tussen de bomen stapten was het plotseling vele donkerder en kouder en het eerste wat hem opviel was het gezoem van insecten om hen heen.

Usopp huiverde en Nami ging dichter bij hem staan. Ze liepen traag verder en de geluiden van het luide zoemen van insecten bleef aanhouden. Zelfs voor Usopp, die geen problemen had met de dieren, was het ongemakkelijk.

Hij keen schichtig om zich heen en waagde na een tijdje een zachte: 'Chopper.' Er kwam geen antwoord. Het gezoem werd steeds luider en nu hoorde hij ook het geluid van krekels. 'Usopp', fluisterde Nami en Usopp voelde hem trillen.

'Wat?', vroeg hij voorzichtig. Nami was gestopt met stappen, zodat Usopp ook noodgedwongen gestopt was. Hij keek naar hem op. 'Ik wil terug', zei hij en hij beet op zijn lip.

Usopp kreeg medelijden met hem, pakte zijn hand en zei zacht: 'Nami, alles komt goed. Er zal niets gebeuren. Met ons is alles oké, wij zijn samen. Maar Chopper is misschien wel alleen. Hij is nu misschien alleen…even bang als jij, maar alleen.'

Nami knikte na een tijdje dapper en begon verder te lopen, Usopp met zich meetrekkend aan zijn hand. Usopp glimlachte en ze gingen verder. Na een kwartier was het geluid van de krekels oorverdovend geworden.

Als dit nog langer doorging zouden ze straks doof zijn. 'Nami', zei Usopp luid. Nami hoorde hem niet en liep koppig verder. Usopp rukte zich los en schreeuwde luid: 'Nami!' Nami draaide zich geschrokken om met een doodsbange uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, alsof hij verwachtte dat Usopp opgegeten was door een tijger.

Toen dat duidelijk niet het geval was fronste hij en zei hij: 'What the hell, Usopp!? Ik dacht dat er iets gebeurd wa….Wat? Wat is er?' Dat laatste vroeg hij bezorgd toen hij Usopp's uitdrukking zag.

Usopp had een uitdrukking van pure horror op zijn gezicht en zei heel stil: 'Hoor je dat?' Nami luisterde en zei toen: 'Ik hoor helemaal niets.' Usopp keek hem veelbetekenend aan en ook Nami's gezichtsuitdrukking vertrok.

Het was helemaal stil geworden sinds Usopp hard tegen Nami geschreeuwd had. Geen insect maakte nog een geluid. Usopp en Nami keken elkaar met grote ogen aan en durfden allebei niets te zeggen.

Plotseling zag hij Nami's blik gaan naar recht naast zijn gezicht en de uitdrukking van paniek werd er één van hysterie. Een luide klik naast zijn oor en plotseling werd Usopp naar voren geslingerd.

Hij landde hard tegen een boom en zijn katapult viel uit zijn hand, hij kroop snel overeind en pakte een explosiebom aan. Hij richtte naar hetgene dat hem had weggeslingerd en bijna liet hij zijn katapult vallen.

Het was een krekel, maar niet zomaar één. Een krekel die bijna honderd keer groter was als degene die Usopp vaak zag. Het kwam met een hoge snelheid op hem af. Hij schoot en raakte het beest in zijn oog.

Het stootte een afgrijselijk geluid uit dat niets leek op het gezellige geluid dat krekels normaal maakten en dat werd beantwoord door meerdere kreten in de verte. De krekel viel spartelend op de grond en zijn poten maakten krampachtige bewegingen. Pus liep uit zijn oog. Usopp had nog nooit zoiets walgelijks gezien.

'Usopp! Kom! We gaan terug voor de andere krekels hier zijn! Luffy en de anderen vinden Chopper wel!', riep Nami en de hysterie was duidelijk in zijn stem te horen. Usopp wankelde even, nu de adrenaline zijn zwakkere lichaam had verlaten voelde hij pas hoe hard hij tegen de boom was gegooid.

Hij rende naar waar Nami stond, maar een andere krekel sprong plots tussen hen in. 'Usopp!', schreeuwde Nami half snikkend. Usopp dacht snel na, het belangrijkste was nu dat Nami veilig was, over Chopper kon hij zich later zorgen maken.

'Nami! Ren terug naar het schip! Ik kom later wel!', schreeuwde hij, zijn stem klonk klein en breekbaar. 'Nee! We zouden samen-', riep Nami. De krekel had besloten dat hij Usopp wilde hebben en draaide zich naar hem om.

Een tweede krekel sprong echter uit de boom en bewoog zich nu snel in Nami's richting. 'REN! IK KOM STRAKS!', schreeuwde Usopp en hij ontweek snel de kaken van de krekel. 'Oké dan! Blijf alsjeblieft veilig!', schreeuwde Nami terwijl hij wegrende.

Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, merkte Usopp terwijl hij ook van de krekel wegrende, in de tegenovergestelde richting van het schip. Het ding was zo snel dat hij geen voorsprong kon krijgen om zich om te draaien en het neer te schieten.

Waarnaartoe waren de anderen ook weer? Naar links, toch…? Die gedachten schoten door Usopp's hoofd toen hij een scherpe bocht naar links maakte en de sterke kaken van de krekel zag dichtklappen op de plaats waar geen seconde geleden zijn hoofd nog was geweest.

Usopp rende zo snel dat hij het niet vreemd zou hebben gevonden als hij plots zou zijn beginnen vliegen. Usopp was goed in rennen…maar er was een limiet. Hij begon moe te worden. Hij keek om en zag tot zijn shock dat het insect verdwenen was.

Hij viel stil en keek hijgend om zich heen. Overal om hem heen was gezoem, maar geen insect te zien. Er was iets niet juist…

Geritsel klonk boven hem. Hij keek langzaam op. De krekel zat op een tak enkele meters boven hem en keek hem met aan met die afschuwelijke ogen van hem. Hij had geen tijd om na te denken. Hij greep op hetzelfde moment dat de krekel sprong in zijn zak.

Hij legde in een recordtempo aan en toen de krekel nog geen meter boven hem was schoot hij. De exploding star ging krakend recht door de kop van de krekel en ontplofte boven hen.

Usopp had geen tijd meer om opzij te stappen en het zware, dode lichaam van de krekel viel bovenop hem. Zijn voet…! Zijn voet lag in een verkeerde hoek onder zijn licha…! Hij gilde luid toen zijn voet werd geplet onder zijn been door het zware gewicht.

Usopp beet snel op zijn tanden, hopend dat hij geen anderen dieren had aangetrokken en knipperde de tranen weg uit zijn ogen. Hij ademde trillend uit en focuste al zijn aandacht op het proberen weg te duwen van de krekel.

Usopp vloekte zacht en probeerde zich te verleggen. Hij snakte echter naar adem toen zijn voet bewoog en bleef stil liggen. Na tientallen seconden nog met al zijn kracht te duwen besloot hij dat het niet zou werken.

Moest hij om hulp beginnen roepen? Nee, dan zou hij nog meer beesten aantrekken…Maar als hij niets deed zou hij daar blijven liggen tot één of ander hongerig insect hem zag of tot zijn nakama hem vond.

Als ze hem al vonden. De kans dat ze hem zouden vinden in het gigantische woud was, moest Usopp met tegenzin toegeven, erg klein. Net toen Usopp rond begon te kijken om te zien of er nog een andere oplossing was klonk er in de verte een luide bonk.

Usopp kromp geschrokken in elkaar. Hij luisterde ingespannen en na een paar seconden was er weer één, nu veel dichter bij. Hij panikeerde en probeerde de krekel weer tevergeefs van zich af te duwen. De bonken kwamen steeds dichterbij, tot het zo gevaarlijk dicht bij was dat Usopp de grond onder zich voelde trillen.

Hij hijgde en zweette van de inspanningen die hij had gedaan het dode gewicht van zich af te proberen duwen. Een bonk recht voor hem. Hij beet op zijn tanden om het niet uit te schreeuwen. Hij kon niet zien wat het was door de dode krekel die in de weg lag.

Usopp kneep zijn tranende ogen op elkaar en wenste dat, wat het ding ook was, het hem niet zou opmerken. Plots verdween het gewicht van de krekel en Usopp's ogen vlogen open. Meteen toen hij het onbekende wezen zag wenste hij dat hij het niet gedaan had.

Het was een sprinkhaan, maar deze was minstens drie keer groter dan de krekel. Hij had de krekel tussen zijn sterke kaken. Het maakte een krampachtige beweging met zijn hoofd en beet de krekel met een akelige krak in twee.

Eén van de helften viel net naast Usopp op de grond en Usopp sloeg een geschokt kreetje. De sprinkhaan keen hem recht aan met zijn blinkende ogen en Usopp had geen zin meer om ervoor te zorgen dat hij geen andere krekels aantrok.

Hij gilde het uit en sprong in een blinde paniek overeind. Hij wilde rennen, maar zakte door zijn been. Hij krijste nog harder van de pijn en begon snel weg te kruipen.

Met zijn ene been nutteloos over de grond slepend schreeuwde hij schril om hulp. Iets greep zijn been vast en hij werd alweer weggeslingerd. Deze keer landde hij op de grond en rolde hij nog enkele meters verder. Hij was in een open veld terechtgekomen.

Hij had zijn katapult deze keer niet losgelaten doordat hij die de hele tijd beschermend tegen zijn borst had gehouden terwijl hij rolde. Usopp kwam kreunend overeind. Zijn armen trilden en hij keek naar opzij. De sprinkhaan keek hem bijna nieuwsgierig aan en Usopp kromp in elkaar.

Hij moest aan de kat denken die hij vroeger had gehad, die keek ook altijd zo naar de muizen die hij gevangen had en mee speelde voor hij het opat. Was dit karma?! Omdat hij de beesten nooit had geholpen? De sprinkhaan kwam dichterbij en Usopp bleef schreeuwen, hopend dat iemand…wie of wat dan ook…hem zou horen.

Hij legde aan en schoot een exploding star. Zoals hij al verwacht had ketste het af op het harde pantser van het dier, hij leek niet eens door te hebben dat Usopp hem aangevallen had. Hij kroop naar achteren en waagde een blik in de zak. De onbekende roze bolletjes!

Misschien zouden die effect hebben. Usopp legde aan en terwijl hij schoot kwam Zoro tussen de bomen. 'Usopp!', riep hij en hij versnelde. Hij had één zwaard vast en liep vliegensvlug op het beest af. 'Zoro', riep Usopp bijna snikkend van opluchting toen hij zag dat Zoro hoog sprong en met zijn zwaard de sprinkhaan zijn hoofd wou splijten.

De bom spatte uiteen en een vreemde roze rook verscheen plots. Toen Zoro het inademde kreunde hij. Zijn lichaam slap en viel hij op de grond. Usopp keek verbijsterd naar Zoro's bewegingloze lichaam. Nee…hij had niet net…nee. Hij had toch niet net zijn laatste redmiddel uitgeschakeld?

De sprinkhaan leek er niet door zijn aangetast en spande zijn lichaam op. Sanji kwam ook tussen de bomen gerend en nam de hele situatie verbijsterd in zich op. 'Sanji! Adem de roze rook niet in-NEE!', dat laatste schreeuwde Usopp luid toen de sprinkhaan zich op de grond afzette.

Het beest viel pijlsnel weer naar beneden, zijn kaken als een zwaard voor zich uithoudend, de punt recht op Usopp gericht. Die schreeuwde het zo luid uit dat hij bang was dat hij stembanden het zouden begeven.

Hij kneep zijn ogen weer dicht en wachtte op de pijn. Die bleef uit en plots hoorde hij een oorverdovende klap. Zijn ogen vlogen open en hij keek om zich heen. Het beest lag roerloos in een kleine kater op de grond.

'Sanji!', riep Usopp bezorgd toen hij merkte dat Sanji met haar rug naar Usopp toe ook op de grond naast het beest lag. Usopp kroop snel naar haar toe toen die niet reageerde en draaide haar aan haar schouder om.

Zijn mond viel open toen hij het gezicht en lichaam in zich opnam. Sanji was weer een man. Zijn kort sikje was terug op zijn kin, zijn boezem was verdwenen en alles aan zijn lichaam was weer scherper geworden.

'Sanji', fluisterde Usopp ongelovig. Sanji's ogen fladderden open en een gelukzalige glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. 'Engel-', begon hij, maar Usopp onderbrak hem. 'Sanji? Maar…nee! Dit kan niet gebeuren! Waarom jij wel en ik niet?', barstte hij uit.

'Woah Usopp, kalm-', zei Sanji geschrokken en toen drong het blijkbaar eindelijk tot hem door dat zijn stem weer normaal was. Hij keek naar beneden en grijnsde. 'Eindelijk! Ik ben weer normaal!', zei hij gelukzalig en hij sprong overeind en deed een vreugdedansje.

'Ja, leuk voor jou', zei Usopp zuur en Sanji keek naar hem. 'Oh Usopp-san, maak je geen zorgen. We zullen wel een manier vinden om jou ook terug te veranderen. Maar… misschien zou je zo willen blijven, voor altijd. Ik vind je zo-', zei Sanji flirterig.

Usopp stompte hard tegen zijn knie en Sanji viel kreunend stil. Usopp ging overeind staan en wou woedend weglopen, maar zakte alweer door zijn been. Hij kreunde, maar voor hij de grond kon raken ving Sanji hem op.

'Wat is er?', deze keer klonk hij wel serieus. 'Mijn voet. Ik denk dat hij gebroken…of op z'n minst gekneusd is', siste Usopp tussen zijn op elkaar gebeten tanden. 'Ik draag je wel', klonk het, maar tot Usopp's verbazing was het niet Sanji.

Zoro stond voor hen en Sanji begon kwaad zijn tirade over hoe Usopp van hem was en dat Zoro geen recht had haar af te pakken. 'Zoro!', riep Usopp blij en hij liet Sanji's arm los om die van Zoro vast te pakken. Sanji viel even stil en brulde toen dat dat niets bewees.

Usopp en Zoro negeerden hem. 'Het spijt me zo! Ik had geen idee dat dat zou gebeuren, ik wist niet wat het zou doen', zei Usopp verontschuldigend. Zoro haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Maakt niets uit, zolang je niet dood bent is het goed. Dat zou irritant zijn geweest.'

'Dat is het aardigste dat je ooit tegen me hebt gezegd', zei Usopp, zijn stem vol emotie. Sanji schreeuwde woedend dat het helemaal niet aardig was om te zeggen dat het irritant zou zijn geweest als Usopp dood zou zijn gegaan.

'Waarom is de liefdeskok weer een man?', vroeg Zoro geïrriteerd. Usopp keek even naar Sanji die giftig naar Zoro staarde. 'Dat weten we niet, ik denk dat het best is om terug naar het schip te gaan om met de anderen te-. Hé, waar is Luffy?', vroeg Usopp verbaasd.

'Ergens in dit bos aan het proberen een reuze-vlieg te temmen', zei Zoro geërgerd en zijn wenkbrauwen gingen nog verder naar beneden. Zijn ene been begon pijn te doen doordat hij er constant al zijn gewicht op zetten en Usopp probeerde onhandig op de grond te gaan zitten.

Zoro hielp hem en vroeg toen: 'Wat is er met jullie gebeurd?' Sanji hurkte naast Usopp terwijl die vertelde hoe Nami en hij achter Chopper aan waren gegaan en gescheiden waren geraakt. Hoe hij de krekel die hem had aangevallen had gedood en hij op hem terecht was gekomen.

Daarna over hoe de reuze-sprinkhaan hem hard had weggegooid. Toen hij daar was mompelde Sanji kwaad dat hij hem harder had moeten schoppen. En de rest wisten ze al. 'En nu ben ik jullie dit allemaal aan het vertellen', eindigde hij zijn verhaal ongemakkelijk.

Sanji en Zoro keken elkaar even aan en Sanji zei: 'Dus eigenlijk is er niets dan aanleiding had kunnen geven dat ik terug knap en mannelijk werd.' Usopp knikte en Sanji bloosde. 'Ze ontkent niet dat ik knap ben', fluisterde hij gelukzalig tegen zichzelf.

Zoro daarentegen zei spottend: 'Knap? In je dromen.' Sanji's blik werd donker en hij zei kwaad: 'Alsof jij een leuk zicht bent voor de ogen.' Zoro opende zijn mond om kwaad iets terug te antwoorden, maar Usopp zei snel: 'Laten we gewoon teruggaan naar het schip, oké?'.

Zoro sloot zijn mond en knikte. Hij greep Usopp onder zijn oksels op hetzelfde ogenblik dat Sanji zijn hand onder Usopp's benen schoof. 'Ik draag haar', mompelde Sanji kwaad. 'Zodat hij een trauma voor het leven heeft, zeker? Nee, ik draag hem', zei Zoro geërgerd terug.

Dit meenden ze toch niet? 'Het maakt me niet uit wie me draagt! Vertrek nu gewoon zodat we snel bij het schip kunnen zijn', zei Usopp dwingend. Geen van beiden liet los en ze keken elkaar woedend aan.

Sanji zag er meer geschaafd en haveloos uit dan Zoro. Misschien was het beter als Zoro hen beschermde als ze werden aangevallen. 'Zoro! Jij beschermt ons! Sanji! Jij pakt me op, of ondersteunt me tenminste', blafte Usopp bevelend.

Zoro keek hem ongelovig aan, maar haalde toen zijn schouders op en liet Sanji hem optillen. Sanji trilde en zei toen: 'Usopp-san. Dit kan niets ander betekenen! Jij en ik zijn-.' Usopp zou nooit weten wat hij en Sanji waren, want Zoro snauwde kwaad: 'Kom je, irritante liefdeskok?' Hij rende in de verkeerde richting.

'Oi! Je gaat de verkeerde kant uit! Ik heb een beter idee! Waarom volg jij Sanji niet?', riep Usopp. 'Usopp-san', fluisterde Sanji trillerig en hij begon snel te rennen. Usopp hield zich stevig vast en werd bijna platgedrukt door Sanji. Hij wenste dat hij toch aan Zoro had gevraagd om hem te dragen, want Sanji droeg hem (wat kon hij ook anders verwachten?) bridal-style.

3.

Usopp probeerde Sanji zo min mogelijk aan te raken, wat vrij moeilijk was terwijl Sanji hem zo vasthield. Hij werd flink door elkaar geschud en beet op zijn tanden. Na een paar minuten gaf hij het op en sloeg hij een arm over Sanji's schouder om zichzelf stil te houden.

Sanji maakte een gelukzalig geluid en drukte hem nog dichter tegen zich aan. Usopp maakte een geschokt geluidje en Zoro snauwde: 'Houd hem niet zo vast.' 'Ze heeft mij gekozen om haar te dragen, dus jij moet je mond houden, groenharige klojo', beet Sanji hem toe.

'Gasten, sto…Horen jullie dat?', vroeg Usopp angstig toen hij plotseling een flapperend geluid hoorde. Ze knikten en stonden allebei stil. 'Nee! Waarom stoppen jullie? Blijf rennen!', fluisterde Usopp paniekerig.

Het flapperen kwam steeds dichterbij en Usopp kneep hard in Sanji's hemd. Hij sloeg een verschrikte kreet toen een gigantische mot plotseling tussen Sanji en Zoro fladderde en begroef zijn hoofd geschrokken in Sanji's schouder.

Usopp voelde Sanji's lichaam opspannen en een abrupte stap naar achteren zetten. Zoro gromde geschrokken en keek spiedend om zich heen. Het fladderen kwam opnieuw dichterbij en Usopps greep om Sanji's nek versterkte.

Die klopte geruststellend op zijn rug en zei: 'Oi! Ik ga weer rennen, dus zorg ervoor dat het ons niet volgt.' Zoro knikte kort en Usopp protesteerde luid: 'Wat? Nee! We moeten samen blijven! Sanji? Hé, stop! Stop met rennen!'

Maar Sanji stopte niet en Zoro's figuur werd steeds kleiner tussen de bomen. 'Die klojo redt zich wel. We moeten zo snel mogelijk naar het schip gaan om te zien of de anderen ook oké zijn', zei Sanji. Usopp knikte en liet Sanji los.

'Maar…we hadden samen bij Zoro moeten blijven! Wat als iets ons nu aanvalt?', zei Usopp. Sanji begon te hijgen en zei hoffelijk: 'Dan bescherm ik jou, Usopp-san!' 'Ja ja', stemde Usopp snel in, voor Sanji weer een heel gedicht zou opzeggen of iets in die aard zou beginnen doen.

Hij keek nog een keer bezorgd over Sanji's schouder en na een paar seconden kreunde hij. 'Wat? Heb je pijn?', vroeg Sanji bezorgd. 'Nee, ik bedacht me net dat we Zoro in het midden van een bos alleen hebben gelaten', mompelde Usopp zuchtend.

'Dus? Wat is het…? Oh', realisatie raakte Sanji nu blijkbaar ook. 'Denk je dat hij ons zal vinden?', vroeg Usopp, niet echt met veel hoop. 'Ja, ik bedoel …waarschijnlijk ….misschien…nee, waarschijnlijk niet, nee', zuchtte Sanji uiteindelijk.

'Dacht ik al', knikte Usopp en na een paar minuten stilte kwamen ze uit op het strand waar het schip aangemeerd stond. Zo te zien was alleen Nami er. Hij zat op de reling van het schip en klom snel de ladder af toen hij Usopp en Sanji zag.

Sanji stopte voor hem en Nami keek bleekjes naar Usopp. 'Usopp! Jij idioot!', barstte hij toen uit. Usopp kromp in elkaar en zette zich af tegen Sanji zodat die hem neerzette. 'Het spijt me, Nami', piepte hij en Sanji hielp hem met op de grond te gaan zitten.

Nami beet op zijn lip en riep kwaad: 'Weet je wel hoe bezorgd ik was?' Usopp kneep even in Sanji's arm en zei niets. Hij besloot hem maar even te laten roepen, zo zou alle stress weggaan. Maar in plaats van geschreeuwde scheldwoorden naar zijn hoofd te krijgen geslingerd kreeg hij iets helemaal anders.

Hij kreeg een knuffel. Nami had zijn sterke armen om hem heen geslagen en fluisterde: 'Ik had gezegd dat we samen moesten blijven, idioot! Wat als er iets ergs met je gebeurd was?' Usopp klopte geruststellen op zijn arm en zei zacht: 'Er is niets gebeurd…niets ergs tenminste.'

Nami ademde trillend uit en keek op naar Sanji. 'W…Wat? Waarom ben jij weer normaal?', vroeg hij verbijsterd, terwijl hij Usopp losliet. 'Waarom ben jij niet weer normaal?', antwoorde Sanji teleurgesteld. Nami sloeg geërgerd tegen zijn achterhoofd en Sanji gromde geïrriteerd.

'Laten we Usopp eerst op het schip krijgen voor we het verhaal vertellen', mompelde Sanji toen kwaad. Usopp knikte en Nami vroeg: 'Wa…? Wat is er met je voet gebeurd?' 'Vertelt ze straks wel, eerst: schip', beval Sanji en Usopp zag hem zijn handen naar hem uitsteken.

Voor Sanji echter bij hem was werd hij over iemands anders schouder gegooid. Die van Nami om precies te zijn. Usopp werd rood en begon te wriemelen. 'Nami-san! Alsjeblieft! Dit is geen taak voor een dame! Zet me neer!', zei hij beschaamd.

Nami negeerde hem en droeg hem de ladder op. Sanji stond verstijfd beneden en beet blijkbaar op zijn tanden om niet tegen Nami te beginnen schelden. Toen ze boven kwamen werd hij voorzichtig op de bank van de mast neergezet.

Franky was nergens te bekennen. 'Waar is Franky-san?', vroeg Sanji meteen. 'Binnen. Hij moest de cola nog eens nakijken, zei hij', legde Nami uit. 'Is niemand anders terug?', vroeg Usopp neergeslagen. 'Nee…vertel me nu wat er gebeurd is', zei Nami na een stilte.

Sanji en Usopp vertelden hem wat er gebeurd was. 'Dus…hij heeft gewoon de sprinkhaan een schop gegeven en dat was het?', vroeg Nami geconcentreerd. 'Ja…wel, ik heb ook de rook ingeademd die Zoro heeft gevloerd', zei Sanji niet zonder enige trots. 'Ja…en opnieuw, ik wist niet wat het ging doen', zei Usopp verdedigend.

'Ik kan hier echt niets uit opmaken', zei Nami na een tijdje zuchtend. Sanji zei plots: 'Misschien moeten we de bom eens bekijken.' Nami en Usopp keken elkaar even verrast aan. 'Wow Sanji, dat is…best wel slim', zei Nami. Usopp pakte snel een roze bol uit de tas en rook er even aan.

De geur kwam hem vaag bekend voor. Hij gaf hem aan Nami en die draaide het rond tussen zijn vinger. Hij rook er ook aan en gooide het geschrokken weg, Sanji en Usopp slaakten allebei een gealarmeerde kreet, maar het was niet hard genoeg gegooid om open te barsten.

Nami hoestte luid en greep naar zijn hoofd. 'Nami…', vroeg Usopp voorzichtig. Sanji pakte het balletje en hield het van zich af. 'Wat is er plots met jou?', vroeg hij verbaasd. 'De g…geur…is…ver…verschrikkelijk', wist Nami tussen zijn hoesten uit te brengen.

Usopp bedacht zich plotseling iets en commandeerde snel: 'Sanji, ruik eraan!' 'Alles voor jou, Usopp-san!', zong Sanji bijna en hij rook eraan. Hij klapte hoestend dubbel en liet het balletje vallen. Usopp ving het snel op en zei liefjes: 'Dank je, Sanji-kun.'

Usopp bracht het balletje naar zijn lange neus en rook opnieuw. Nog steeds niets. Nu wist hij wel wat het was. Nami was gestopt met hoesten en veegde de tranen van zijn gezicht. 'W…Wat is dat?', vroeg hij met een hese stem.

Usopp wachtte even tot ook Sanji gestopt was met hoesten en stopte het balletje discreet in zijn zak. 'W…Waarom heeft het nu wel effect o…op me', vroeg Sanji na een tijdje. 'Omdat je nu terug een man bent', antwoordde Usopp. De twee mannen keken hem niet-begrijpend aan.

'Ik dacht al dat de geur me bekend voor kwam. Het is van een plant die erg bekend is op mijn eiland. Het heeft enkel effect op mannen. Vrouwen dragen vaak zo'n plant op zak of hebben er één op hun nachtkast liggen voor inbrekers of verkrachters', legde Usopp uit.

'Kaya heeft er eens één per ongeluk in mijn gezicht geschoven toen ze me aanzag als inbreker. Geen leuke ervaring, dat kan ik je wel vertellen', ging Usopp met een brede glimlach verder.

De herinnering van haar liet hem altijd lachen. 'Dus de vrouwelijke jij heeft van die plant een bom gemaakt die alle mannen een tijdje uitschakelt', zei Nami en hij klonk onder de indruk. Usopp knikte en zei: 'Hoogstwaarschijnlijk.'

Eerlijk gezegd was hij best onder de indruk. 'Natuurlijk zou ze dat doen! Ze is zo mooi en slim', zei Sanji wild knikkend. Usopp zuchtte en Franky kwam het dek op vanuit de kajuit. 'Oh! Jullie zijn ook terug. Usopp, wat is er gebeurd met je been?', vroeg ze fronsend.

Even wou Usopp zeggen dat het niets voorstelde met wat hij zijn mannen tegen hem had laten doen in water 7, maar hij deed het niet. Franky kreeg altijd een gepijnigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht als hij dat deed.

Usopp wist dat hij er spijt van had en dat was genoeg. 'Wel…Ik denk dat het gebroken is', zei hij schaapachtig. Franky kwam naar hen toe en toen hij haar naast Sanji zag staan zag hij dat ze ongeveer even groot als hem was.

'Franky-san! Was je bang zonder mij?!', riep Sanji uit en Franky draaide zich naar hem om. 'Ik zie dat je weer normaal bent, aniki. Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?', zei ze droogjes.

Sanji keek haar met grote ogen aan door het gebrek aan verbaasdheid. Ook Usopp kon het niet helpen, hij staarde haar met open mond aan. 'We weten het niet. We zijn aan het wachten op de anderen om het met hen te bespreken', zei Nami.

'Niemand anders is terug?', zei Franky verbaasd en ze keek naar het bos, alsof ze verwachtte dat iemand er ieder moment uit tevoorschijn zou komen rennen. Ook Usopp keek er naar. Toen er na een paar seconden niemand tevoorschijn kwam keek hij naar zijn voeten.

Hij dacht aan Zoro. Zou hij oké zijn? Wat als hij gewond was? Misschien had de mot zijn been afgerukt en was hij nu wanhopig en huilend aan het kruipen om terug bij het schip te komen! Usopp brak zijn gedachtegang snel af. Waarom was hij zo melodramatisch?

Toegegeven, hij was altijd al melodramatisch geweest, maar dit ging hem toch te ver. Zoro was oké zoals hij altijd was. Hij slikte en keek naar Sanji die ook met een bezorgde uitdrukking naar het bos keek. Toen hij Usopp's blik zag schraapte hij zijn keel en zei hij snel: 'Willen jullie iets drinken? Usopp-san? Franky-san?'

Franky schudde haar hoofd en Usopp zei: 'Ja, ik zou wel iets willen hebben, Sanji.' Hij had niet echt dorst, maar zei het zodat Sanji iets aan zijn hoofd. 'Ik wil ook wel iets, Sanji-kun', zei Nami die waarschijnlijk hetzelfde dacht als Usopp.

Sanji keek hem even aan en knikte toen. Hij ging naar de keuken en Usopp keek weer naar het bos. Waar bleef iedereen? Na een tijdje zei Franky: 'Roep me als er iemand is.' en ging ze weer naar binnen.

Op dat moment kwam Sanji terug en gaf hij hen het drinken. Het was te zoet, constateerde Usopp toen hij een slok had genomen. Sanji was er met zijn hoofd niet bij geweest toen hij het drankje gemaakt had. Usopp kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen.

Hij besloot dus wijselijk niets te zeggen. Hij wisselde een blik met Nami en als Sanji het al gezien had gaf hij geen commentaar. Ze staarden allemaal naar het bos en voelden hoe het steeds frisser werd. De zon begon onder te gaan.

Usopp werd bijna gek van bezorgdheid en wou dat hij kon rechtstaan om iets te doen. Hij keek naar Nami en zag dat die op zijn lip aan het bijten was. Een teken dat hij nerveus was. Sanji was zenuwachtig aan het rondlopen.

Hij was geluidloos en geagiteerd aan het mompelen. '…Verdwaald…klojo…Luffy-san…', waren woorden die vaak terugkwamen. 'Chopper!', schreeuwde Nami plotseling en Usopp wendde zich snel naar het bos. Chopper kwam inderdaad tussen de bomen vandaan.

Ze werd op de voet gevolgd door Brook en Robin. Usopp kon wel in tranen uitbarsten van opluchting. 'Chopper! Robin! Brook!', schreeuwde hij opgelucht. Ook Sanji kreeg iets meer kleur in zijn gezicht.

Chopper kwam als eerst op het dek en liep met een flauwe glimlach op ons af. De opluchting verdween even en woede kwam in de plaats Usopp riep kwaad: 'Chopper! Weet je wel hoe bezorgd Nami en ik waren!? Als we zeggen dat je moet stoppen, stop je! Ik weet wel dat je ons gehoord had toen we je riepen! Maar wat doet meneer? Hij loopt door!'

Ook Nami was soortgelijke dingen tegen haar aan het schreeuwen. Usopp en Nami stopten op hetzelfde moment en keken hijgend naar een duidelijk geschokte Chopper. 'Dat is niet echt eerlijk. Nami-kun en Usopp-san…', begon Brook voorzichtig.

'En jullie…! Jullie dachten er niet aan op ons te wachten…', schreeuwde Nami tegen de twee anderen. Nu Usopp gedaan was met schreeuwen keek hij vermoeid naar Chopper die hem bang aankeek. 'Chopper, Usopp-san heeft haar voet verwond', zei Sanji en hij wees naar Usopp's been.

Choppers uitdrukking werd bezorgd en ze kwam snel naast Usopp staan. Haar koude hoefjes raakten voorzichtig zijn been aan en Usopp's ogen sprongen vol tranen. Deze hele tijd was hij zo bezorgd geweest… Hij aaide over haar hoofd en de pootjes vielen even stil.

Ze begonnen echter meteen weer. 'Het spijt me Usopp', klonk haar hoge stem pieperig. Usopp knikte en zei: 'Ja, het is oké. Doe het volgende keer gewoon niet meer.', zei Usopp en hij knipperde snel de tranen weg.

Hij kuchte en keek toe hoe Chopper veranderde in walk point en zei: 'Het spijt me Usopp, maar je voet is uit de kom. Ik zal hem er weer in moeten schuiven.' Usopp keek haar met grote ogen aan en zei toen: 'Gaat dat pijn doen?'

Chopper lachte ironisch en zei toen knikkend: 'Dat gaat pijn toen.' 'Ik houd je hand wel vast', zei Sanji verleidend en hij bood zijn hand aan. Usopp wou hem net afslaan, maar Chopper knikte en zei: 'Dat is een goed idee, Sanji. Usopp, pak zijn hand maar vast.'

'Wat?', zeiden Sanji en Usopp tegelijk. Ze keken elkaar aan en Usopp zei toen: 'Oké dan, Sanji. Geef me je hand.' Sanji keek alsof zijn grootste droom plots werkelijkheid was geworden en reikte trillend uit naar Usopp's uitgestoken hand.

Usopp zuchtte en greep Sanji's hand ruw beet. Sanji snakte trillerig naar adem. 'U…Usopp-san', fluisterde hij. 'Dit gaat pijn doen, dus schaam je niet als je het uitschreeuwt', zei Chopper. Usopp lachte en zei met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen: 'Ik? De grote kapitein Usopp? Schreeuwen? Ik dacht het niet!'.

Chopper pakte zijn been en zijn voet beet en telde af: 'Drie…twee…' Hij schoof Usopp's voet ruw weer in de kom. Die schreeuwde natuurlijk luid en kneep zo hard in Sanji's hand dat die kraakte. Nami's tirade werd afgebroken en iedereen keek naar hem.

Usopp viel hijgend tegen de mast en legde zijn trillende hand tegen zijn gezicht. Zoveel pijn had hij niet verwacht. 'Usopp-san, het is voorbij! Je hebt het goed gedaan', zei Sanji en hij wreef over zijn rug.

Deze keer was het contact welkom en hij leunde een beetje naar Sanji toe. Die fluisterde bestraffend tegen Chopper: 'Chopper-san. Probeer het volgende keer zachter te doen.' Die was weer in brain point veranderd en was nu Usopp's voet aan het inwikkelen met verband.

'Dat was niet zo erg', loog Usopp hees nadat hij de tranen uit zijn ogen had gewreven. Hij liet Sanji's hand los en verontschuldigde zich. Sanji zei snel: 'Usopp-san, daar kan jij toch niets aan doen.' Sanji legde zijn fijngeknepen hand in zijn andere hand en bewoog hem voorzichtig.

Als Usopp een man was geweest zou hij er hoogstwaarschijnlijk van langs hebben gekregen. Vrouw zijn had zijn pluspunten, bedacht Usopp zich met een flauwe glimlach. Hij ademde nog een laatste keer trillend uit en ging weer rechtzitten.

Robin was Nami aan het kalmeren zag hij. Hij keek terug naar het bos toen hij een minuscule beweging zag vanuit zijn ooghoek en versmalde zijn ogen om beter te kunnen zien. In de verte zag hij even merkwaardige figuur vliegen. Een hoge schreeuw klonk plots en iedereen keek naar het ding.

Toen het dichterbij kwam zag Usopp wat het was. Zijn mond viel open en ook de anderen keken verbijsterd toe. Het was Luffy die bovenop een reuze-vlieg zat en hard aan het schaterlachen was. De vlieg had Zoro onder zijn oksels vast en die hing als een lappenpop te bengelen.

Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking wees erop dat hij Luffy ging vermoorden als ze op de grond waren. Luffy sprong van de vlieg toen ze over het schip vlogen en landde met een luide bonk op het dek, maar de vlieg liet Zoro niet los. Hij spartelde verwoed met zijn benen en schreeuwde woedend: 'Luffy! Ik zweer dat ik je vermoord!'

Sanji begon luid te lachen en Nami rolde geërgerd met haar ogen. Ook Chopper giechelde, Robin kon een geamuseerde glimlach niet verbergen en Brook yohoho'de vrolijk. Usopp barstte ook in lachen uit toen hij Zoro daar zo zag bungelen en Luffy strekte snel haar hand uit om Zoro terug te halen. Na veel trekken liet de vlieg hem los en werd Zoro pijlsnel terug gekatapulteerd.

Hij viel met een luide klap op het dek en een stofwolk verscheen door de klap en Usopp viel snel stil. Uit de rook kwam Zoro's woedende gezicht tevoorschijn. Zijn ogen zochten en vonden Luffy. Die was nog steeds luid aan het lachen.

Hij stapte dreigend op haar af en Usopp piepte zo zacht hij kon dapper: 'Ren! Luf-.' Zoro keek hem kwaad aan en hij viel snel stil. Franky kwam op het dek en riep kwaad: 'Wie heeft dat gedaan?! Ik ben blij dat iedereen terug is, maar kan dat ook zonder mijn schip kapot te maken?'

Sanji ging voor Zoro staan en zei zacht: 'Jij raakt de dame niet aan.' 'Het is geen dame! Het is Luffy!', zei Zoro kwaad en hij stak zijn zwaard naar Sanji uit. Die leek de uitnodiging maar al te graag aan te nemen en stak zijn been omhoog. 'Dan zal je eerst langs mij moeten, groenharige klojo!'.

Ze begonnen te vechten en Luffy viel stil toen Usopp haar wenkte. 'Wil ik het weten?', vroeg Usopp fronsend. Ze opende enthousiast haar opende haar mond, maar Nami zei snel: 'Nee! Nee, we willen het niet weten.' Usopp knikte opgelucht en Luffy tuitte haar lippen.

'Zoals je kan zien is Sanji weer normaal', zuchtte Nami en Luffy keek om naar het gewelddadige gevecht dat zich achter hem plaatsvond. 'Oh! Sanji! Je bent weer normaal! Goed voor jou!', zei ze. 'Luffy-san! Ik ben-', riep Sanji en hij keek naar hen om.

Ze zouden nooit weten wat Sanji was, want op dat moment kreeg Sanji de zijkant van een bepaalde zwaardmeesters zwaard tegen zijn hoofd en viel hij met veel kabaal op de grond. Luffy grinnikte toen Sanji vloekend opstond en kwaad naar de dader schopte.

'Hij is veranderd toen hij de reuze-sprinkhaan die mij aanviel had verslagen', zei Usopp. Luffy keek even naar hem en vroeg toen: 'Waarom? Kon je het niet zelf?' Uit ieders anders mond zou het spottend hebben geklonken, maar Usopp wist dat Luffy het als een onschuldige vraag bedoelde.

'Nee. Mijn voet was uit de kom', zei Usopp dus naar waarheid, te vermoeid om een hele leugen er rond te verzinnen. 'Misschien…Nee, laat maar', zei Nami snel, maar iedereen keek hem nu geïnteresseerd aan. 'Wat? Waar dacht je aan, meid?', vroeg Franky dwingend.

Nami schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nami…', jammerden Chopper, Usopp en Luffy allemaal. 'Niets…ik heb een theorie, maar die is nog niet bevestigd, dus…', zei Nami aarzelend. Usopp zuchtte teleurgesteld, wetend dat ze niets meer uit hem zouden krijgen tot de theorie bevestigd was.

Hij keek naar de zon, die was intussen al bijna onder. Hij rekte zich vermoeid uit en stond op. 'Waar ga je heen, Usopp-san?', vroeg Brook .'Slapen', antwoordde die vermoeid. 'Maar…we hebben nog niet gegeten', zei Luffy en ze keek hem verbijsterd aan.

Hij zuchtte fronsend en zei: 'Ik eet morgen wel'. 'Nee', dat was Nami. Hij keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Jij…iedereen moet eten, we hebben allemaal een zware dag achter de rug', zei hij en hij ging naar Sanji en Zoro die elkaar nog steeds probeerden pijn te doen waar het pijn deed, toe.

Hij scheidde ze relatief snel door ze een bonk op hun hoofd te geven en snauwde tegen Sanji dat ze moesten eten. Die greep kreunend naar zijn hoofd. 'SANJI! IK HEB HONGER!', schreeuwde Luffy en meteen stond die op zijn benen en zei hij zangerig dat hij alles voor haar zou doen.

Na een vullende maaltijd viel Usopp bijna in slaap aan tafel en ging hij hinkend naar zijn hangmat en viel hij binnen twee minuten in een diepe, welverdiende, slaap.

4.

Usopp opende zijn ogen en greep naar zijn borst. Tot zijn teleurstelling was hij nog steeds een vrouw. Hij zuchtte en ging voorzichtig rechtzitten in zijn hangmat. Zijn benen bungelden over de grond en hij sprong. Hij vloekte toen hij op zijn gewonde voet terecht kwam.

Hij keek op of iemand anders wakker was en zag dat iedereen nog aan het slapen was. Het was dan ook nog vroeg, iedereen had gisteren waarschijnlijk nog tot laat in de nacht gedronken. Hij geeuwde, ging naar het dek en keek zich uitrekkend rond. Hij rilde toen zijn blik langs het eiland ging.

Wat er ook gebeurde, daar ging hij niet terug naartoe. Niet omdat hij bang was of zoiets, gewoon uit principe. Dacht hij snel. Wie ging er nu terug naar een plaats waar hij bijna was vermoord? Hij grinnikte zenuwachtig.

'Usopp!', riep Nami vanuit het kraaiennest. Die deed een geschokte stap naar achteren en viel op de grond toen hij door zijn been zakte. 'Nami!', riep hij kwaad en hij legde een hand over zijn te snel kloppende hart.

'Sorry, maar wil jij het even overnemen. Ik heb hier al bijna de hele nacht gezeten', zei Nami en hij begon naar beneden te klimmen. 'Tuurlijk', zei Usopp en hij kwam overeind. Hij wreef over zijn pijnlijke achterste.

'Plus, ik ga straks iedereen wakker maken en dan gaan we vertrekken en jij zou met je voet geen hulp zijn. Hier is duidelijk niemand die ons kan helpen', zei Nami en hij kon een rilling niet onderdrukken.

Usopp knikte opgelucht en begon moeizaam naar boven te kimmen. 'Gaat het lukken?', vroeg Nami na een tijdje te hebben toegekeken. Usopp had geen zin om nog eens door Nami gedragen te worden en riep snel: 'Ja ja! Ik heb alles onder controle! Ga de anderen maar wakker maken!'

Nami knikte en ging doen wat hij zei. Na enkele pijnlijke minuten kwam Usopp tot zijn opluchting boven aan. Hij ging uitgeput op de grond liggen en negeerde zijn pijnlijk kloppende enkel.

Na een paar seconden stond hij op en ging in de comfortabele stoel zitten. De zon begon op te komen en hij keek met luie ogen toe hoe iedereen in positie ging staan en keek toen naar de zee. Het beloofde een winderige dag te zijn besloot hij toen zijn haar werd bewogen door een wildvlaag.

Na enkele minuten bewogen ze en genoot Usopp van de wind in zijn gezicht. Hij keek naar de rustige zee en keek na een tijdje om. Hij schrok toen hij zag hoe ver ze al gevaren hadden. Meer wind dan hij dacht, maar dan, de Sunny was sneller dan de Merry.

Hij slikte snel de emoties weg en wendde zijn blik weer naar de open zee. Na ongeveer een uur kwam Chopper naar boven met een bord. Hij bedankte haar en liet haar de verbanden veranderen.

'Ben je alleen naar boven geklommen?', vroeg ze toen en Usopp knikte. 'Dacht ik al, laat iemand je volgende keer helpen', zei ze zuchtend. 'Nee! Waarom zou ik dat doen?', zei Usopp gekrenkt. 'Omdat dat niet goed is voor je voet', zuchtte Chopper.

'WAT?!…Ik zal toch nog wel kunnen stappen!?', riep Usopp verschrikt uit. 'Dit is allemaal Nami's schuld! Als zij me geholpen had-', schreeuwde Usopp bijna in tranen. Chopper onderbrak hem kalmpjes: 'Natuurlijk zal je nog kunnen stappen. In het ergste geval zal je je voet nog een dagje niet goed kunnen gebruiken.'

Chopper glimlachte geruststellend naar hem en Usopp lachte zenuwachtig terug. Hopelijk had Nami hem niet gehoord, maar toen zijn moordlustige gezicht na een paar seconden niet over de rand verscheen ontspande hij zich. Na een paar minuten ging Chopper naar beneden.

Usopp keek toe hoe ze naar Luffy stapte en samen met haar bij Sanji ging smeken om een dessert dat Sanji hen niet wou geven. Na een paar minuten gaf Sanji toe toen Luffy hem bij zijn arm had gepakt en haar lichaam tegen het zijne had gedrukt. Sanji was eigenlijk toch een vreselijke vent, bedacht Usopp zich hoofdschuddend.

Na een halfuur kwam Zoro naar boven om in zijn hut te trainen. Hij knikte tegen Usopp en sloot de deur met een hard klap. Usopp schrok en had zin iets te roepen, maar hield zichzelf in. Anders dan Sanji zou Zoro zich waarschijnlijk niet inhouden omdat Usopp er nu uitzag als een vrouw.

Hij zei dus maar zacht: 'Klojo.' Er was dus wel iets goeds aan Sanji en dat waren zijn scheldwoorden, dacht Usopp met een lachje. Hij keek rond en plots zag hij iets vanuit zijn ooghoek. Hij keek er snel naar en inderdaad, een zwart stipje was aan de hemel verschenen.

Hij zette zijn bril op en kon na een tijdje een schip uitmaken. Een schip dat hun kant uitkwam. 'Hé!', schreeuwde hij en het werd stil. 'Wat zie je Usopp-san?', riep Brook. 'Een schip! Een schip komt onze kant uit!', schreeuwde Usopp en hij wees naar het schip.

Iedereen keek en Luffy lachte enthousiast. Usopp keek toe en het schip was duidelijk sneller dan de Sunny, het was ook groter en…van de Navy! 'Het is van de Navy', riep hij en zijn stem was nog hoger dan normaal. Zoro kwam naar buiten en ging naast hem staan.

Hij vloekte geïrriteerd en zei toen: 'Dat wordt vechten. Stop het schip!' 'WAT?! Nee, stop het schip niet! We moeten vluchten! Als het schip van de Navy is, dan zijn ze achter ons aan! We moeten dus maken dat we wegkomen!', riep Usopp schril.

Zoro keek hem even fronsend aan en haalde toen zijn schouders op. 'De beslissing is aan de kapitein', zei Zoro en Usopp kreunde. Luffy opende met een grote grijns haar mond, maar Nami zei snel: 'Luffy, denk even na. Wil je echt midden op zee stoppen en wachten tot ze hier zijn? We weten niet wie op het schip zit!' Luffy dacht hier even over na en knikte toen.

'We blijven gaan en als ze ons aanvallen vechten we terug', zei ze toen en Usopp zuchtte. Dat was meer dan hij had gehoopt van haar. Hoe dichter ze kwamen hoe meer Usopp panikeerde. Toen ze na een uur nog geen schiplengte meer van hen af kwamen was hij bijna aan het hyperventileren.

Zoro, die naast hem was blijven staan en tegelijk honderd kilo aan het heffen was, had er eindelijk genoeg van en snauwde: 'Kalmeer! Als ze ons hadden willen doden, hadden ze al wel met kanonnen op ons gevuurd!'

Usopp focuste op die gedachte en dat maakte het iets makkelijker te ademen, maar dat weerhield hem er niet van te kreunen toen een luide stem plots riep: 'Stawhat pirates! Stop! Leg je schip stil!'

Iedereen keek naar Luffy, maar die schudde serieus zijn hoofd. Er werd niets meer gezegd en Usopp keek vol angst naar de dreigende gezichten van de marines toen het schip voorbij voer. Het was niet verrassend toen de stem plots riep: 'VAL AAN EN BRENG HAAR NAAR MIJ!'

De marines sprongen op de Merry en Usopp kreunde. 'Laten we gaan', zei Zoro en voor Usopp een woord van protest kon zeggen gooide Zoro hem over zijn schouder. Even werd alle adem uit zijn longen geperst en kon hij geen woord uitbrengen.

Zoro begon snel naar benden te klimmen en Usopp stribbelde naar adem happend tegen. Toen ze beneden kwam bracht Usopp kwaad uit: 'Zoro, jij idioot! Ik wou niet mee! Luister je w-' Een bijl werd in hun richting gegooid en Zoro pakte vliegensvlug zijn zwaard en weerde hem af.

Usopp piepte geschrokken en pakte zijn katapult. Zoro liep naar de bijlgooier en Usopp begon de omringende marines neer te schieten met exploding stars. Ze waren niet dodelijk, daar deed hij niet aan mee.

Hij keek terwijl om zich heen. Luffy was met een grote vent aan het vechten en Sanji maaide de marines die probeerden enkele meters in haar buurt te komen neer. Chopper was in heavy point en was met een man aan het worstelen die groter was dan haar. Franky was met vier mannen tegelijk aan het vechten.

Brook schoof net haar zwaard terug in haar paraplu en enkele mannen vielen muisstil op de grond. Net toen Usopp naar Robin en Nami wou beginnen zoeken kwam een grote man binnen zijn veilige cirkel. Usopp wou hem net in paniek neerschieten toen zijn katapult ruw uit zijn handen werd gerukt.

Hij piepte geschrokken en viel naar achteren. De grote man richtte zijn geweer op Usopp. Die stak zijn handen geschokt omhoog. De man legde zijn geweer aan en fronste. Het was plotseling erg stil geworden en de man zei kil: 'Ik zou je nu moeten neerschieten voor wat je mijn zoon hebt aangedaan.'

Usopp durfde niets te zeggen en ademde zwaar in en uit. Hij voelde zich naakt zonder zijn katapult. De man kwam hem vaag bekend voort. Hij fronste, maar kon zich het niet herinneren. 'Maar spijtig genoeg kan ik mijn zoons echtgenote niet neerschieten', vervolgde de man zuchtend.

Usopp vroeg zich af of hij het goed gehoord had. 'Echtgenote?!', riepen meerdere van zijn nakama luid uit. De man trok Usopp aan zijn arm overeind en trok hem met zich mee terwijl hij het geweer tegen Usopp's hoofd drukte.

Die hinkte onhandig mee en beet verward op zijn lip. 'Echtgenote?', fluisterde hij verbijsterd. Wacht? Was de vrouwelijke hij getrouwd?! Met wie? 'Laat ons vertrekken met deze vrouw en niemand raakt gewond. Als je je verzet gaat er een kogel door haar brein', zei de man en hij drukte het pistool harder tegen Usopp's hoofd.

Die piepte verrast en keek naar de anderen. Iedereen keek verstijfd toe hoe hij werd meegetrokken. 'Het is oké', zei hij geluidloos tegen Luffy die trillend en met een gepijnigde blik toekeek. Luffy schudde haar hoofd en beet op haar tanden. De man pakte Usopp op alsof hij een zak meel was en sprong op het marineschip.

Usopp keek toe hoe de andere marines de gewonden overdroegen en hoe zijn nakama toekeek, niet in staat iets te doen. De man liet hem vallen en Usopp kwam hard op de houten vloer terecht. 'Au!', riep hij luid en hij sprong kwaad recht, klaar om de man een koekje van eigen deeg te geven.

De man zond hem zo'n dreigende blik dat hij als een hond met een staart tussen zijn poten naar achter hinkte. De gewonden waren weer op het schip en het schip werd terug in de richting waarvan het gekomen was gedraaid en voer tergend langzaam weg. De Merry achter zich latend.

Chopper was in tranen uitgebarsten en keek schreeuwend om hem toe hoe hij met het andere schip wegvoer. Usopp knipperde de tranen weg en probeerde zo waardig mogelijk terug te kijken. Sanji huilde, geen verrassing daar, ook en schreeuwde woedend dat als hij zijn handen om hun nekken kreeg…

Nami beet hard op zijn knokels en Brook liep in paniek heen en weer. Robin, Franky, Zoro en, tot Usopps grote verbazing, Luffy waren de enigen die kalm waren. Luffy had nog steeds dezelfde gepijnigde uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Toen opende ze haar mond en riep ze luid: 'USOPP! WACHT OP ONS! WE KOMEN JE REDDEN!' Usopp ademde trillend een adem uit waarvan hij niet door had gehad dat hij hem in had gehouden.

'Je vraagt je vast af waar mijn zoon is, hij ligt ziek in bed. Dat heeft hij vaak sinds jij weg bent', klonk de zware stem van de man achter Usopp. 'Ik weet niet-', begon Usopp bang.

'Iemand is hem het nieuws gaan brengen, dus hij zal hier straks zijn. Maar ik waarschuw je meid. Doe hem nog eens zo'n pijn en ik geef jou het dubbele terug', zei de man dreigend en hij boog zich over Usopp heen.

Die knikte paniekerig en keek op toen een deur werd opengegooid. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij de knappe, blondharige man herkende. Het was Kaya…of tenminste, Kaya in mannenvorm. Kaya was groot…groter dan Usopp was geweest als man. Hij was ook gespierder, maar had nog steeds een delicaat gezicht.

Hij was, moest Usopp toegeven, erg knap. Dat was niet verbazend, want ze was één van de mooiste meisjes geweest die hij ooit had gezien. Hij had lang haar in een paardenstaart en was, merkte Usopp bezorgd op, erg mager en had wallen onder zijn ogen.

Die ogen keken hem nu vol emotie aan. Alsof ze niet konden geloven hem te zien. 'Kaya…?', fluisterde Usopp verbaasd. Kaya liep snel naar hem toe en sloeg zijn armen om hem heen. Ondanks hoe zwak hij eruit zag, was zijn greep erg sterk.

Usopp ademde de bekende geur in, die nu iets mannelijks had. Zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen, besefte hij verbaasd. Dat moest het lichaam zijn dat op Kaya reageerde. 'Zoon, je vergeeft te snel', zei de man hoofdschuddend. 'Uso-san valt niets te verwijten, vader', antwoordde Kaya, zijn stem gedempt in Usopps schouder.

Vader? Dus Kaya was de zoon van die oude man, wat betekende dat Usopp Kaya's echtgenote was. Hij en Kaya waren getrouwd. Hij kon niet anders dan blozen en Kaya liet hem los. Hij legde zijn handen op zijn schouders en kuste zijn wang.

'Ik ben zo blij je terug te zien', fluisterde Kaya en Usopp keek hem sprakeloos aan. Kaya's ogen vielen even dicht en hij viel op zijn knieën, waardoor hij Usopp mee naar beneden trok. Die piepte en zorgde ervoor dat Kaya niet languit op de grond viel.

Zijn vader trok Kaya overeind en gooide hem over zijn schouder. 'Vader! Ik kan zelf wel stappen! Uso-san…Kom mee! Alsjeblieft.', riep Kaya paniekerig en Usopp volgde hen. Kaya viel stil en keek met rode wangen naar Usopp. Usopp wist, uit eigen ervaring met een zekere oranjeharige man, hoe hij zich voelde.

De man droeg Kaya naar een gezellige kamer. Er stond een groot bed waar hij Kaya in onderstopte. Usopp keek vanuit de deuropening toe hoe teder de grote man was en slikte zijn jaloerse gevoelens in.

Hij wilde ook zo'n vader…De man liep de kamer uit en stopte even naast Usopp. 'Onthoud wat ik je gezegd heb', zei hij en Usopp knikte. De man liep de kamer uit en sloeg de deur hard achter zich dicht.

Usopp leunde tegen de deur en Kaya keek naar hem. 'Kom', zei hij en Usopp ging zenuwachtig naar hem toe. Hij ging om het puntje van het bed naast Kaya zitten. Kaya greep zijn hand beet en sloot zijn ogen.

'Waarom ben je op zee?', fluisterde Usopp en hij kneep even in zijn hand. Kaya antwoorde niet en even dacht Usopp dat hij in slaap was gevallen. 'Omdat jij wegging en ik je niet kwijt wilde', antwoorde hij toen.

Usopp vroeg zich af wat er tussen hen gebeurd was. 'Ik neem het je niet kwalijk, ik bedoel…Ik weet wat je moeder gedaan heeft, maar…Ik hoopte dat je genoeg van me hield om niet te vertrekken…', zei Kaya en zijn stem brak.

Met dat brak Usopps hart. Hij slikte en zei snel: 'Ik weet zeker dat ze…ik van je houdt.' Hij kuchte ongemakkelijk, omdat hij eigenlijk net zijn liefde had verklaard aan een man. Kaya opende zijn ogen en Usopp zag dat ze nat waren.

Hij keek weg om de man niet te ongemakkelijk te laten voelen. Usopp gaf hem de tijd zich bij elkaar te rapen en werd plotseling naar beneden getrokken. Het duurde even voor hij doorhad dat Kaya hem tegen zijn borst had getrokken.

Hij begon snel weg te trekken. Usopp hield van veel dingen, maar met een man knuffelen was niet één van hen. 'Blijf even zo…alsjeblieft', fluisterde Kaya en hij klonk zo wanhopig dat Usopp abrupt stopte met tegenspartelen.

Het is Kaya…Het is Kaya…Het is Kaya… Dacht hij bij zichzelf, dat hielp…een beetje. Na een lange en, tenminste voor Usopp, ongemakkelijke tijd werd Kaya's gejaagde ademhaling trager en werd zijn hartslag kalm.

Usopp luisterde even naar het traag kloppende hart en dacht na. Zijn nakama zou hem komen redden, maar hoe zou Kaya zich dan voelen? Hij was dan misschien in dit leven een man. Als zijn Kaya hem gesmeekt had niet weg te gaan zou hij zijn gebleven…zeker als ze getrouwd zouden zijn geweest.

Hij werd opnieuw rood bij de gedachte. Nee, niet afgeleid worden! Het was nu de mannelijke Kaya over wie hij zich zorgen moest maken. Hij kon hier niet blijven, maar Usopp was bang dat Kaya nog zieker zou worden. Hij maakte zich los uit de omhelzing en stopte de man onder.

Usopp moest te weten komen wat er tussen hen gebeurd was. Hij wreef over zijn gezicht en keek rond. Kaya hield als vrouw een dagboek bij, misschien deed de man het ook! Hij keek om zich heen en zag een bureau met een kaars op.

'Bingo!', fluisterde hij zelfgenoegzaam toen hij na een tijdje zoeken een verborgen lade vond. Het was een in leer gebonden boek en hij herkende Kaya's elegante handschrift. Hij ging zitten en opende het boek.


End file.
